


【正泰】料峭c3

by elian10



Category: taekook - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elian10/pseuds/elian10
Summary: lof民国小妈文，这章是车
Relationships: taekook - Relationship, 正泰 - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	【正泰】料峭c3

by神仙与灯

金泰亨轻轻下了田康顺的床，回到自己的房间。

热水器把浴室弄得水雾蒙蒙，他泡在水里清理身体，伤口被热水刺激地发痛，他咬着唇隐忍，擦干了身子，躺在床上涂膏药。手指沾了药，轻轻涂抹在淤青上，那个人手劲很大，老是喜欢掐得他青一块紫一块的，金泰亨觉得田康顺多多少少有点心理变态，忍不住诽谤了几句，然后又嘲弄地摇摇头，咕嚷道：“再怎么说，也是恩人，不可以背地里说坏话。”

穿好衣服，打开窗帘，外面下起了蒙蒙细雨，清晨的天是黛色的，稍显暗沉，路也是湿漉漉的。以往他不大喜欢这样的天，总感觉压得人喘不过气。现在却不同了，他想到田柾国，和柾国认识那天就是雨天呢，像电影里的浪漫情节，一抬头便看见了命中佳缘。转念一想，好像自从田柾国出现在自己的世界之后，他就不再抗拒“明天”了。以往的时候，“明天”只会和“今天”一样糟糕，但是现在却悄然滋生了许多期许。

期许什么呢？金泰亨总是期许着田柾国的出现，贪恋和他在一起的时光，只有那段时间，他才好像是真正的他，可以摆脱一切泥泞。金泰亨尤其喜欢田柾国的笑，很单纯阳光的笑，有些孩子气的可爱，像料峭春寒中独自扭着腰肢的小花，让他怜爱，又像一簇摇曳迷情的火苗，唰地点燃了金泰亨二十年黑白人生中最激情的色彩。

他好像爱上田柾国了。不，他确确实实爱上他了。疯狂的想法，一闪而过的勇气，最后还是掩埋在金泰亨的自嘲里了。

两人各怀心事地相处着，只是气氛愈加暧昧。隔靴搔痒般开着边界模糊的玩笑。例如谈到某家小姐找的如意郎君，金泰亨便无意夸了那公子两句，田柾国便不满地顶了下腮，略带醋味地问他自己如何呢，金泰亨红着脸支支吾吾道，当然没得比。又例如，天气突然的转凉，夜晚散步时江风挺大，田柾国缩了缩脖子，金泰亨就分了他的围巾，暖呼呼围了上来，还娇嗔道，早该听他的，多穿点。一边说，一边把身子偷偷挨进田柾国的怀里。两个人眼神飘忽，身体却越挨越紧。

某天，金泰亨随田柾国参加了某场上流社会的派对。他原本是不想去的，可他突然想到，那些个小姐们肖想田家少爷好久了，要是把田柾国拐跑了怎么办，恰好柾国依然也询问他要不要一起去，他便跟着走了。于是在宴会上，金泰亨始终粘着田柾国不放，一有小姐过来，他便找个新话题，急切地与之聊起天来，小姐们只好涨红了脸，跺跺脚走开了。长辈们不好对付，逼着柾国喝了好几杯酒。

派对结束，柾国已然是微醉，痴痴地对他笑起来。金泰亨和他上了车，就听见田柾国向司机报了个地名，说今个儿不住老爷家里了。他想起来，他是去过一次那个地方的，算田柾国自己的房子。

田柾国现在整个人躺倒在他身上，颈间是他温热的吐息，低低的呢喃。金泰亨偷偷咽了咽口水，拿余光看他。柾国的头圆圆的，发旋也很可爱，男人平时雷厉风行很是潇洒，醉了却是粘人精的模样。睫毛很长，鼻子好挺，嘴唇像花瓣一样饱满，很好亲的样子，还有肌肉——肌肉是他肖想出来的，肌肉应当也是很好看的。金泰亨摇了摇头，天呐，他在想什么？原来自己也算好色之人。

跌跌撞撞把田柾国扶上了床，给他脱了鞋，开了床头那盏雕花小灯，暖黄的光线照亮了田柾国白净的脸庞。

天啊，他在盯着我。

田柾国大胆地露出挑逗的笑容，颇具性暗示地看着他，金泰亨无法说明白这个眼神带给他的影响，只知道，就那么一眼，他身体中最欲求的部分就被激发出来了，他的脑子也变得晕乎乎了，像喝醉般被那目光引诱了。

回应一般，他慢慢坐上了床，田柾国笑着把他拉进了怀里。金泰亨跌入男人结实的怀中，听见田柾国平时清亮的声音变得低沉性感，嘴中喃喃道：“泰亨......金泰亨......”他的耳膜一阵阵鼓动着轰响，那大概是心脏疯狂跳动的声音，可他已经分不出是自己的，还是田柾国的了。

人不是只能活一次吗？金泰亨一生只能遇见一个田柾国不是吗？那为什么不能自私点呢？

闸门打开，情感汹涌如山洪，将两人淹没。金泰亨捧住田柾国的脸，对上他炙热的目光，颤抖着吻了下去。田柾国没有推开他，反而搂紧了他柔软的腰，青涩地用唇回应着他。金泰亨完全沉迷了，他吮吸着田柾国温热湿滑的下唇，又拿舌尖互相挑逗着，像一对接吻无数次的恋人般，贪恋着此刻温存。两个人的喘息声越来越响，田柾国的手插入了他的头发，按着他加深这个湿吻，反客为主地侵略他的领地。金泰亨的唇被吮吸地如绽开的玫瑰般红艳，眼角隐隐有泪光闪动。甜腻水声暂歇，两人的额头抵在一起，鼻尖厮磨着。

“你知道你在吻谁么？”  
“知道呀！金泰亨呀！”  
“你醉了。”  
“没有醉，我刚刚在吻金泰亨，我的玫瑰，我的心上人。”

肉麻地恰到好处，远处歌舞升平，纸醉金迷，而他们只眷恋这一方净土。

两人狂野而情动地啃咬着对方，进了浴室，水蒸气把两具肉体映得迷蒙，田柾国躺在浴里，金泰亨躺在田柾国怀里。田柾国把下巴抵在他的头顶，摇晃着脑袋哼歌，“My Love,my angel ,How can I love you ?”金泰亨听得动情，仰头亲吻他的下巴，“I love you.”田柾国环住他的腰，含住耳垂，醉意阑珊道：“I want you.”

他是想要自己的，虽然是那么破败不堪的自己，但他是想要的。金泰亨的眼睛蓄起晶亮的泪水，使那双眼格外的多情。田柾国在他颤抖的睫毛上落下一吻，他也心醉了似的，给彼此擦干了身子，倒入床中。

金泰亨侧过头，露出脆弱修长的颈部，半阖着眼投去包含春情的目光，伸手软软地环住田柾国，抚摸着他健硕的背部，发出无声的邀约。

田柾国下身已经涨到爆炸。可这个小狐狸一样的情人还娇憨地勾引着他。田柾国脑内闪过无数黑色念头，把身下美人的那处狠狠破开，让他的泪水淌满整个脸蛋，与被操得熟红的屁股一起流着蜜水，再抵在他最里面的地方，射得满满当当，最好是小腹都微微鼓起，昭示着里里外外都是自己的人了才好。

可他怎么舍得让宝贝受点委屈呢？田柾国最终还是轻柔地啃了啃金泰亨精致的锁骨，唇与舌肆意地巡视着他裸露无遗的肉体。

金泰亨沉浸在心上人无微不至的爱抚中，却突感一阵刺痛，原来田柾国的拇指摩挲起了自己未消完全的淤青，他的眼神晦暗，低声问金泰亨痛不痛，金泰亨的眼泪终于挂不住了，颤声道，“疼。”

田柾国抹去他的眼泪，虔诚地在每个淤青处落下一吻，霸道又温柔地说，从此以后，你是我的。

金泰亨心想 ，我早就是你的了呀，小傻子。

当田柾国进入金泰亨的一瞬，两个人都发出了一声喟叹，无关快感，是心理上归巢的安逸，两颗漂泊无定的心，此刻终于找到了命中注定的归属。

他慢慢开拓着，直到整根没入。金泰亨从一开始的不适也慢慢变为被填充的满足感。田柾国那处真的很大，龟头饱满，茎身挺翘，此刻正完全抵压着他的敏感点。仅仅是插入 ，金泰亨前头便爽得抬头了。

田柾国注意到了，点了点他的昂扬，低低笑道，“那么喜欢？”金泰亨坦率得可爱，乖巧地点头，“喜欢，好喜欢……”甚至夹了夹田柾国精瘦有劲的腰，催促着他快动动。

田柾国忍不住了，大开大合地用性器鞭挞起可怜的肉穴。操干的速度很快，胯与臀碰撞的声音像狂暴的海波一般，拍打着金泰亨的理智，将他一下推入天堂，一下深拽地狱。他的呻吟被颤得零零碎碎的，却依旧可以听出其中灭顶的欢愉。

当他终于要攀上高峰时， 田柾国却坏心眼地慢了下来，缓缓抽出，那小穴还来不及合上，已被操成了一个烂熟艳红的肉洞，欣赏完淫靡的此景，他又极重极快地整根干进去，直抵骚心。

金泰亨被这一干，干到了无精高潮。他口唇微张，却爽到发不出呻吟，前所未有的恐怖快感使他身体疯狂痉挛着，穴狠狠夹紧青筋暴起的性器，手胡乱抓挠着田柾国的背。

“为什么这么紧？嗯？”田柾国也快疯了，不顾金泰亨的尖叫，保持下身相连的状态，将他换成背入的姿势。“嗯哈！”粗长挺翘的性器重重碾过每寸穴肉，逼着他发出缠绵的呻吟。田柾国单手抓住他的手腕，固定在头上，另一只手按住他的腰部，俯身欺下，在他耳边发出荷尔蒙爆炸的闷哼。

“我爱你”他低低呢喃，在金泰亨绯红的脸颊处落下一个个温柔的吻，下身却凶狠地侵占着，仿佛要将金泰亨钉死在床上。

“阿……好舒服……唔嗯,要死了”金泰亨从没想过自己有天会变得这么淫荡，对田柾国索求无度。他一次次地被干上高潮，声音变得喑哑，可仍还不够，他觉得自己仿佛行走于梦境一般的自在快活，唯有被狠狠拥抱时他才有些实感。他爱的人爱着他，这件事是真实发生着的。

后来发生的事，那些旖旎的细节都同霓虹灯的光斑般模糊了，巫山云雨一场，到第二天转醒时，金泰亨还以为自己做了个虚妄美丽的梦。

欢欣的是，他侧头看见了旁边还在熟睡的田柾国，男人的脸部轮廓棱角分明，可眉宇仍显稚嫩，睫毛纤长浓密，脸蛋白皙，花瓣唇饱满好亲。金泰亨傻愣愣地看了好久，直到那双大眼睛缓缓睁开。

两个人对视了好久，最终是田柾国缓缓靠近，在金泰亨脸上落下一吻，伸手环抱住金泰亨，发出撒娇似的鼻音。

“我们这算两情相悦了么？”

“那自然算的。”

田柾国说他隐隐发现金泰亨是喜欢他的，因为金泰亨总是偷偷看着他，或者给他留下拿饱含春情的一瞥。金泰亨倒是吃了一惊，他把田柾国想得太正人君子，以为什么样的媚态都勾引不住这个男人，没想到每次他一番动作，田柾国下身便立刻起了反应。

年轻人总是欲求无度的。他们又从床上做到阳台，不知今夕何夕了。到最后，金泰亨才想起什么，惊惧地说，别在屁股上留太多印子，田老爷会发现的。没想到把田柾国给恼怒了，五指陷在饱满的臀肉里，疯了一样的往里干，力道大到好似要把囊袋也干进去。

一直快到傍晚，他们才拾掇好去外面吃点东西。


End file.
